theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aasimar
Aasimar Aasimar are individuals that are born from terrestrial parents like a normal member of their race, but they have a divine being as a "third parent" that influences the offspring through visions, urges, and other mysterious methods. Typically it is a celestial in the service of their god that is the divine parent rather than the god themselves. The celestial chooses a child when it is still in the womb and influences it before birth, causing the traits commonly associated with aasimar that make them distinct in appearance from their terrestrial parents. A celestial can have more than one aasimar child. There are a variety of conflicting beliefs concerning the purpose of aasimar and the nature of the connection to their divine parent. One thing is certain - aasimar are capable of great feats of power. They are simultaneously revered as oracles, leaders, and mystics for the good they can do, and feared and reviled for their destructive potential. Many feel the need to keep aasimar strictly controlled, or at least monitored. The United Clergy of Orun use aasimar as symbols of a divine mandate for their actions while simultaneously keeping them tightly controlled through physical abuse and mental conditioning. Aasimar vary widely in appearance which is influenced by traits inherited from their terrestrial parents, but also by the will of their divine progenitor who wish to mark the offspring so that their influence is obvious. Who can become an Aasimar? All intelligent mammalian races can produce aasimar, not just humans. Egg-laying races such as Dragonborn, Kenku, Lizardfolk, and Kobolds can not become aasimar. Constructs can't become aasimar either, though their relationship with the goddess Oreyara is much more personal than how other sentient creatures interact with their gods. Evil deities can not create aasimar. Their servants are demons, devils, and various types of monstrous spawn. Aasimar in Alivast In Alivast aasimar live lives that are a balance between reverence for their divine status and strict control by the powers that be. The Alivast Council has power over their lives to the extent of arranging marriages and regulating their freedoms. They live lives on short leashes or in gilded cages and face consequences if they act in a way that is not in accordance with the political powers overseeing them. Aasimar all have a place on the Alivast Council despite that body having a large degree of control over their lives. There are currently six aasimar in Alivast and all serve on the Council. Ivan was asked to serve on the council, but he refused. Arranged Marriages An example of the power the council has over the lives of aasimar is how it arranges marriages for them for political and religious allegiances. Solly was commanded to propose an alliance of marriage between herself and the Silver King but fortunately for her he had no desire for such a union nor required it to meet his goals. Aila and Brorc were at one time betrothed to be married as a matter of cementing relationships between their respective clergies. For reasons currently unknown, this arrangement was cancelled and Aila was instead married to Balfor. Despite this marriage also being one of political design, the Baltons are madly in love. Fallen Aasimar An aasimar that rejects their divine parent to the point of damage can become a fallen aasimar. The Council fears this and it is one of the reasons they control the aasimar in the city. According to MontyGlu Ivan "presumably" became one and both Solly and Brorc have come close. Named Aasimar and their Divine Parentage *Aila Bolton - Hoketh's celestial, the Harvest Man *Balfor Bolton - Vetrion, unknown celestial *Brorc Bronze-Fang - Avan's celestial, Zallivavos the God Mountain *Diella - Orun, unknown celestial *Ios - Nerasmun's celestial, Xulf *Ivan - Ginter, unknown celestial *Hammergnar - Groumuth's celestial, Bobaccus *Solliandris - Orun's celestial, Solar Trivia * Monty stated that all aasimar of Groumuth, a dwarven god, have "kickass" beards regardless of gender because all the celestials under that pantheon wouldn't let a mortal with their touch be caught DEAD without the most kickass dwarven beard possible. * Many aasimar receive dreams containing prophetic visions, instructions, and guidance from their divine parent. Aila has stated that she does not, perhaps because she is always in a dreamlike state. * People can not be reincarnated into aasimar. Aasimar are picked at birth, not death. * More than one person has said that there is no aasimar of Livrosea in Alivast. Though Rose has said that there is probably one somewhere in the world. * Changelings and shapeshifters can not become aasimar in the world of Alivast because they are considered fey or monstrosities. Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Divine Beings Category:Character Races